


Pebbles and Sand

by lumia



Category: One Punch Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5499593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumia/pseuds/lumia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saitama is always aiding his comrades during fights, but what happens when he's caught off guard mid-fight?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pebbles and Sand

The challenger facing Saitama, Genos, and Fubuki proved to be worthwhile. With immense strength, speed, and the power of telekinesis, their foe was giving them a run for their money. He easily dodged Saitama's attacks with his speed and Genos' powerful blasts by lifting objects to block the cyborg's attacks. Fubuki, however, was upholding the defense by using her powers to destroy the random objects that the foe was throwing at the trio.

"Just give up already!" The foe shrieked as he summoned almost every object nearby to rise into the air above their heads. Saitama and Genos continued to attack, ignoring the objects floating overhead.

Saitama pulled back with a punch intended to kill and Genos held his hands up, preparing a blast. The enemy smirked as he caught both men off guard, using dirt to tightly wrap around their lower bodies, trapping them where they stood.

The foe quickly backed out from under the debris that was in the air and dropped it all in an instant. His smirk disappeared when the debris exploded into the air instead of falling on and crushing the two men. His eyes widened when he realized he forgot about the third member.

A punch to his face instantly killed the foe and his blood spilled everywhere. The heroes stood in a cloud of dust, panting.

"That was a close one. Nice catch, Blizzard." Genos remarked. Fubuki gave him a nod before turning to Saitama.

"Heh. Still think telekinesis is just pebbles and sand?" She proudly spoke. After being saved once by Saitama, it was about damn time she did the same, especially since his rank was under her. She had to redeem herself.

The bald man turned and looked at her with an intensity that almost made her blush.

"...Yes." He responded flatly. Fubuki's eyes widened and she struggled to keep her temper in check. The raven haired woman scoffed and turned on her heel, leaving the area.

"Her powers may have no effect on you, but she is truly strong. She earned her ranking." Genos tried to reason with Saitama. As far as the cyborg was concerned, the three of them were part of a team and getting along was essential for teamwork.

"I know." The bald man began, smirking. The cyborg's eyes widened slightly at his teacher's expression. "I just like to give her a hard time."


End file.
